A Long Day's Night
by animanga-lover
Summary: Matt wake's up chained to his bed and a sadistic Mello. Yaoi MattxMello. one shot. dont like dont read. I suck at summaries so just read!


A Long Day's Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Matt or Mello in anyway. Neither do I own Death Note. This story is completely fan made and should b treated as such. I dunno why I bother no body reads these anyway…_

* * *

><p>Matt woke up breathing heavy breaths. His head was pounding against his temples. "Mmmm…. What… what is this?" Matt rasped out before feeling faint he tried to steady his breathing while sweat slowly started to seep from his pores. He started to pull his arms to his sides only to find thick, steel handcuffs chaining him to the bed post. "What the—?" Matt was slowly beginning to understand his situation. He looked down only to see his sweat covered body stripped of his striped clothes. "That bastard!"<p>

Matt struggled, tugging at the stupid handcuffs that, of course, wouldn't budge. Matt fell back on his pillow, breathing heavier than before. "M-Mello… where the… hell are you…?" Matt groaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the uncomfortable position his seme made him awake to. He had no idea where the other man was at the moment.

Matt lidded his eyes slightly only to look around the dark room of the cheap apartment he shared with the mafia boss. It was dark that was one thing… and dirty… but all in all the same. To Matt it just seemed empty without the blonde. He laid there for only minutes, minutes that felt like laboring hours. He was a panting, sweating mess when Mello actually returned.

A chocolate clasped tightly in his hand, Mello smirked when he heard his uke groaning in the next room. He took a bite of his chocolate bar getting a satisfying _crack_ that made him shiver in delight. Mello walked across the hard wood floor of their apartment, pulling off the red hoodie he'd been wearing only to reveal the skin tight leather that hugged every curve of his body. Mello tugged off his thick, black boots beside the doorway before slowly opening the door.

"Mattie~" Mello chimed in the doorway, setting his chocolate on a dresser so he could smirk triumphantly over the red head.

At the drop of a hat Matt came to life again, struggling hard to get free only to fail yet again. "M-Mello…. let me… go… " Matt's breath had been harsh and rasping, only making the blonde lick his lips. He studied the gamer's skinny body that was shivering a sweating soon to be writhing beneath him. He gaze stopped to stare hungrily at his ukes erected member, firmly standing up without pampering thanks to the drugs Mello fed him when he was sleeping.

Mello crawled on top of Matt only to give him a small peck on the lips, "Now why would I let you go when you look so cute?"

Matt forced down a blush and started squirming, "I mean…. It Mels! Let me g—AH!" Matt gasped in surprise as Mello slowly started stroking his cock, cutting him off from all speech.

"How can you ask me to stop when your body's practically begging to be touched?" Mello licked across the gamer's jaw line making Matt shiver. "I'm gonna have a little fun before you're released…" He moved his hands to brush feather-like touches to his lover's member receiving beautiful noises from the red head.

Matt gave him a pleading look, "Please Mello… please… I'll let you do whatever you want just take off the handcuffs…" Matt whimpered, tugging at the steel to emphasize his point, which only fed Mello's arousal.

"But I can do whatever I want if I keep you like this Mattie," Mello slid down the red head's body, giving his skin tender kisses along the way. He took his hands away from Matt's cock all together and instantly went to give his nipple some attention.

Matt forced back several moans, squeezing his eyes shut. "M-Mello please… I'm begging…" Matt gave in and moaned the blonde's name softly, shivering at the pair of lips, hungrily nipping his skin. Mello shivered at the sound of Matt's voice and bit down hard on the gamer's nipple and started to suck. Matt cried out in surprise and pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut and tugged harder at the handcuffs.

Mello licked the base of Matt's nipple and mumbled between licks, "Why… should I… let u go?"

Matt tried hard not to moan to reply, "S-so I c-can ho-ho-hold y-you a-and t-touch m-m-my s-seme…" Matt teased Mello by adding a loud moan at the end of the sentence.

Mello sighed and thought for a moment. "I didn't drug you for nothin' ya know? Hmmmmm…" Mello got up and rummaged around in one of his drawers, "but this time let's have you work for release okay?" Mello smirked sadistically, unzipping his vest and letting fall to the floor. Matt scanned the perfectly toned muscles and tanned skin of Mello's chest. His eyes danced along the scar that covered half his face and stopped just slightly above his hip bones. The blonde sadist assumed his position on top, holding up a small string that made Matt freeze. "No… anything but that Mello please!"

Mello ignored the red heads protests and tied the string securely around the base of Matt's cock. "I told you if you want release you gotta earn it… I wanna have you really begging Mattie… what you've been doing isn't even close to what I want to hear from you. Now follow my orders like a good bitch understand?"

"But Mello I—"

Mello cut Matt off by slapping him hard across his face. "I said be a good bitch and follow orders," Mello pressed their noses together and stared into Matt's emerald, green eyes giving him a look of dominance. "Who's bitch are you…?"

Matt gulped, staring at him weakly, "Y-yours M-Mello…"

"Good dog. Looks like you deserve a reward," Mello licked Matt's lips and got up only to snap off a piece of chocolate then settle back down on top of the helpless uke. "Open your mouth," Mello commanded with a piece of chocolate still between his teeth. Matt did as he was told only to receive the reward of the rich chocolate melt on his tongue and coat his mouth with its' flavor.

Mello always made it a point to join in once the chocolate was melted. He licked the chocolate off Matt's soft lips and then went on to licking up the rest of the candy. The sweet tasting chocolate was even sweeter coming from Matt's mouth. Mello found himself getting lost in his licking till he brushed against Matt's tongue, then the whole world fell into place. Their tongues danced along the others in hot, wet friction, trying to lick up and devour as much as they could. Mello only pulled away slightly to catch his breath. A trail of saliva still connected the panting males.

"M-Mihael…" Matt mumbled his seme's name out of desperation.

Mello kissed Matt again and mumbled, "Already begging to be touched, Mail? I've barely done anything…" Mello took the opportunity to start untying the laces on his pants. Mello pulled off his pants easily then straddled his uke's hips.

Matt took the time to stare at his seme's large, pulsating member. He was in a tough situation. His body lusted for the feel of the incredible friction of their bodies rubbing against each other, but he knew the more pleasure he'd feel, the more pressure would build. Matt felt weak. He wanted the other man to take off the string now. "This isn't fair," Matt said looking into Mello's eyes. "Why am I the only one being tortured?"

"Hmmmm? How am I torturing you, Mattie?" Mello stayed where he was looking back down at his pet.

"You tie me up so I can't touch you and now I can't cum but you can all you like… that's not fair…" Matt was getting impatient. The drugs were making him want to shut up and be fucked like a good uke but he shoved his urges aside so he could speak.

"Matt… you know when all that pressure builds up down there," Mello ran his hands along Matt's cock making him tremble in pleasure, "it'll hurt like a bitch, yeah, but when you actually release you'll be in pure ecstasy. So really I'm doing you a favor by not letting you cum." He smirked slyly at the red head.

Matt couldn't take much more. He knew he would lose this argument. Out of desperation he thrusted his hips upward into his seme's erection making them moan in surprise. Matt moved his hips, grinding their stiff muscles together, moaning his seme's name in pleasure and tugging harder at the handcuffs.

Mello forced Matt's hips down, holding back his desire to ravage his prey. "I… didn't tell you to do that Mattie…"

Matt whimpered, "I'm sorry Mello…. B-but my body can only take so much." He started to tease so he could avoid beatings from Mello. He usually enjoyed Mello's hard slaps and punches but he was desperate. He wanted pleasure not pain.

"Am I being too much of a tease?" Mello stroked Matt's now erected nipples making him gasp.

"Y-yes… I th-thought w-we'd be fucking by now…" Matt saw the fingers that were stroking his nipples start to walk up his chest. Matt nuzzled the digits licking them all casually before sucking on each finger slowly.

Mello watched the lewd scene that slowly was making him twitch in excitement. "Well if you wanna be fucked so badly you'll have to ask." Mello loved seeing Matt's desperation. He loved making him his.

Matt released Mello's now wet fingers and looked into his eyes, "Please Mello…"

"Please what?"

Matt gulped, feeling a pink haze creep over his cheeks, "Please fuck me…"

"With pleasure," Mello smirked inserting one of his wet digits into Matt's tight entrance. Matt hissed in pain, gripping the handcuff's chains tightly. "Relax Mattie…" Mello added a second finger immediately scissoring them making the gamer cry out in more pain than pleasure. He added a third finger, increasing his steady movement and started searching for his lover's prostate.

Mello had the spot memorized. He brushed his fingers along the spot that made Matt see stars. "F-fuck! Mello n-no more fingers… please!"

Mello was getting impatient himself. He bent over and hissed in Matt's ear, "Relax…" . He decided not to add lubricant to his now weeping member. He wouldn't need it anyway. He lifted Matt's hips and placed Matt's legs over his shoulders. "Get ready Mattie…" Mello said positioning himself underneath his uke. Matt bit his lip and nodded feeling the tip of Mello's cock press against his entrance. With one quick thrust Mello was inside of Matt's tight entrance. Both male's moaned loudly at the penetration.

Mello stayed where he was for a small second then pulled out of Matt only to thrust back into him till he was moving in a steady rhythm against Matt's prostate. Matt was moaning in pleasure, feeling the steel cuffs digging deep in his flesh. He moved in time with his seme's thrusts moaning for more of the man. He could feel pressure start to build. Matt's breathing quickened as he let out moans of pain and pleasure.

A thin layer of sweat started to form on Mello's body while Matt's had been sweating from the start. Mello snatched Matt's weeping member and started stoking it in time with his thrusts. Matt was now shouting Mello's real name at the top of his lungs in pure bliss, begging for release. Mello wasn't ready for that yet though. He continued to thrust until he filled his uke's inner walls with his essence.

Matt panted heavily, "please… Let me… cum, Mello… please!" Mello smirked over the red head and shook his head. He successfully pinned Matt down and started intertwining their tongues again while he began thrusting again till Matt was screaming out his name.

Matt's lungs were sore. He was pleading into the almost evil kiss Mello had placed upon him. "Please Mello…. Please…. Please… it hurts..." Matt tugged uselessly on the handcuffs making them dig deeper in his skin, while his seme just moaned at his tight, wet entrance closing in around him. "PLEASE!"

Mello came two more times before pulling out of Matt's body. "PLEASE MELLO!" Matt's wrists were bleeding from his struggling. Tears were at the edge of his eyes and he whimpered loudly wanting the pleasurable release he'd been promised. "Please…. Let me cum… I can't take anymore…. Please…"

Mello smiled innocently then slid down between his uke's legs and spread kisses along his inner thighs. Matt moaned, squirming around only wanting release and nothing more. Mello licked up Matt's cock, sliding his tongue along a vein on his member. Matt moaned senselessly, his mind was clouded with pleasure. Mello lapped up some of the precum that escaped the tip of his cock making Matt twitch in pleasure. "Mello… stop teasing…. Please just let me cum already!"

Mello chuckled at the outburst and finally untied the string then shoved all of Matt's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking hungrily. Matt couldn't hold back. He screamed Mello's name in ecstasy and came into his beloved seme's mouth instantly. Mello, being used to the taste of Matt's juices, swallowed up everything with a moan.

Mello pulled away from Matt's now aching member panting heavily and licking his lips. Matt was breathing even heavier; still dazed by the pleasure only Mello could give him. Mello crawled up Matt's body and kissed him firmly while removing the handcuffs. He kissed Matt's abused wrists making him blush. Mello kissed down Matt's arms then up his neck then stopped when he was at the red heads lips. He kept them there for a few moments only enjoying the soft feeling of the luscious lips against his. Matt secured his arms around the blonde's neck.

Mello smiled into the kiss then pulled away slightly, "Love ya, Mattie…"

"L-love you too Mello…" Matt smiled at the blonde who slowly fell asleep in the red heads arms. Despite Matt's exhaustion he wasn't about to go lax. He slowly formed a plan while his seme slept peacefully in the night…

Morning soon came and Mello yawned slowly waking up to the moring light. "Morning Ma—" Mello stopped. Something wasn't right.

Mello was sitting upright, naked, in a chair, tide up by thick ropes. "Matt?" Mello asked noticing he was alone and instantly started squirming. What was going on? First he was happy and asleep then the next moment he was—Mello's eyes widened as reality suddenly sunk in, "OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Mello started squirming around, grunting and writhing in the chair. Matt was watching in amusement in the doorway, "Comfortable, Mels?" Matt smirked walking into the room only staring at his seme.

Mello stared wide eyed at the spectacle before him. Matt was wearing black, leather shorts that looked like underwear on his thin hips. He had on one of Mello's vests that he left unzipped so Mello could see his chest. He also wore a collar which was a gift Mello gave him for his birthday a few years back. Lastly, Mello's eyes rested on the whip Matt was slowly twirling around innocently. Mello gulped, "M-Matt, what are you—"

"—I'm getting revenge for what you did yesterday," Matt held up a small metal band that made Mello freeze. "Let's make you earn release today… after all… I would hate for you to miss out on the amazing pleasure I received yesterday." Mello instantly regretted his torture from last night and closed his eyes, shaking slightly, waiting for the punishment he deserved.

**How was it? I've never wrote a one shot before! It's so weird but i enjoyed it... did you? please R&R! I would really appretiate it! thank you and good night!**


End file.
